


Vergil×Nero/Daddy Issues

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: 每个人都多多少少对遇见的年长男性抱有幻想，不管过去、现在或未来。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Vergil×Nero/Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: 普通人AU，叛逆大学生平安夜419约到老爹的尴尬故事，有一些不太重要的原创路人出场，厕所读物，叙事叙不明白emo意不痛快  
> 推荐bgm：Daddy Issues-The Neighbourhood

-  
到达Devil May Cry酒吧比尼禄预计的花了更长时间。妮可发消息告诉他晚上的选修课要点名，也许还有参与计算期末成绩的课堂测试，他不得不跑去机械学院的阶梯教室坐了两个小时。至于她，早就因为和导师关系好（也因为个人实力过硬）而申请下来了总计五门课的免修。坏心眼的学姐甚至故意给他发了张和蕾蒂一起瓜分平安夜限定苹果派的照片来诱惑小弟的屁股。这导致尼禄一度想夺门而出，然后他又一次发自内心感谢自己的强大定力：距离下课还有十分钟的时候老师翻开了点名册，把一百多人的名字挨个念了一遍。那些提前二十分钟或半小时离场的人统统被算作旷课一次。  
他从教学楼里出来时已经过了九点，天很应景地下起了大雪。年轻人看了看落在胳膊上的雪花，把深灰加绒帽衫的帽子一戴便小步跑着冲进雪中。他的山地车借给了同班的格里芬，聒噪的辩论队员一早就骑着他的爱车去“给导师跑腿”，到现在音信全无；尼禄宁愿他连人带车翻进沟里。车可以再买，人就不用治了。跑出校门时他看了一眼校门口人头攒动的公交站，最终放弃了坐公交去到红墓市城区的念头；机动车只会和看不见尽头的晚高峰车流一起被堵在半路。虽说迟到五分钟是种礼貌，但计划十点开始的平安夜派对他无论如何也赶不上了，除非他能在十五分钟之内顶着风雪跑完地铁站和目的地之间的共计二点七英里。这使一向乐观的男孩儿感到沮丧。

-The shade  
-Always comes at the worst time

地铁上人不算多。这个时间已经接近末班车，整节车厢也只有零星几个捂得严严实实的人。尼禄捏着单薄的一次性地铁票，把被雪水浸得又潮又冷的帽子摘掉揉了揉头发。他摸摸裤兜里临时抓出来的东西：手机，蓝牙耳机，几张折得犬牙呲互的票子，从一美元到五十美元都有。现在是九点四十七分，手机电量剩余百分之二十九。他不确定酒吧有没有人会借他充电宝。他对面那排座位空无一人，整块车窗倒映出一个热情将熄、略显疲惫的青年的样子。  
还有四站就到了。他打起精神，为了进入酒吧的开场白打腹稿：抱歉，我来晚了，因为出了一些……很多突发状况，然后把刚才经历的一系列糟心事都复述一遍。之后他就能得到朋友们的用力拥抱和大声安慰，还有热乎的烤鸡和啤酒。他们会大声唱蕾哈娜的歌，会讲只有他们这一堆人能懂的笑话，也许还会拿过吉他和贝斯来一场临时专场演出。他躺在腿上的左右手不安分起来，在神经突触的指挥下开始复习Michael Angelo*的蝴蝶手，在外人看来就像手指抽筋了。车门打开的时候冷风总能吹到他被帽衫保护起来的脖子。就算没有人上下车，地铁也还是会停足该停的时间，简直不像有列车长在控制。他怀疑驾驶员正在翘班玩手机。  
不出所料，尼禄推开门的时候酒吧里的气氛已经白热化。挂满了圣诞节小彩灯的场子里人满为患，光是推开大门这一个动作就至少撞到了两个站在门边找清净的女孩儿。他匆匆对她们摆了个手势表示抱歉，无端想到被他投进检票口的那张一次性地铁票。也许自己比它还单薄。  
“嘿，看看谁来了！我们的‘蜜桃男孩’！”酒吧的音响被调到了最大音量，所有人都不得不对彼此大声咆哮才能听清对方在说什么。尼禄刚抬起头就和人撞了个满怀。他没看见妮可或蕾蒂，崔西和但丁也不见踪影，准确来说他没看到任何理想中的Devil May Cry酒吧所属的好伙伴。算得上熟识的只有丹尼，后者一手举着一扎黑啤朝他走来，一手顺势隔着衣服捏了他的乳肉一把，“你怎么才来？我们可等了你好久。”他的脸红得厉害，一向捋得油光锃亮的三七分也散乱下来几缕挂在鼻梁前。尼禄心想这个花花公子又喝多了。  
“来的路上出了点状况，你好好给我听着，”他低头看了看自己，不难从身上看出点狼狈来。他刚才摘下被雪水浸湿的帽子时小指勾到了刚打的耳骨钉，疼得他一阵龇牙咧嘴。作为回敬他用左手使劲朝朋友的肩膀来了一拳，那杯黑啤晃了晃，杯壁挂上一圈沫子，还有年轻人啐进去的口水：“你们这群狗娘养的居然不等我！真不仗义。我快饿死了。”  
这个爽朗的金发男人听完哈哈地笑了起来，“因为我们都以为你已经来了啊！”他和旁边戴着镭射护目镜的黑人歌手碰了杯，把所剩不多的黑啤一口气干了，然后拉起五官拧成一个问号的尼禄的手往里走：“赶快过来吧，你可得给我们好好解释下这是怎么回事。”  
直觉告诉他有某种他从未预想过的事要发生了。有一瞬间他想要逃走，从这个所有事都乱七八糟的好节日里。他被拉扯着挤过躁动的人群，朝酒吧最里面走去。角落里或坐或站着男男女女，珊迪，弗兰克，杰森，埃玛，安德鲁，都是尼禄熟悉的酒吧常客。这些人显然把什么和桌子一起围在了中间，情绪激动地讨论着某个话题，说话时响亮的爆破音直扎进天花板。有人回头看到了丹尼身后跟着的白发青年，那一圈人顿时都呼啦一下散开，七八只手一齐伸来，像进贡至宝似的把他们死守至今的人物献出来：“嘿！尼禄，快过来看看！”  
尼禄在看到那个人的一瞬间以为自己刚从地下通道走出来，扑面而来的朔风如刀，将他冰冻成惨白透明的一块，抛进了某种黑暗无光的深井里。  
维吉尔正坐在那群人中央。

-I'm not entirely here  
-Half of me had disappeared

大概过了十秒，他的颅神经们才重新开始传递电信号。他缓缓把失焦的目光从斑斓闪烁的酒店墙壁上收拢回来，迫使自己观察这位不速之客。维吉尔穿着他那件不知道穿了多少年的长款黑色呢子大衣，裤腿是藏青色带细靛青条纹，脚下蹬着佰鲁提的定制德比鞋，出公差的标配。他没留意男人戴的是哪块表，因为他的注意力都在那个人的侧脸上。那里多了一条纤细的金属棍，从眼角外侧延伸过来搭在耳后。尼禄用力板住脸才没露出惊讶到掀翻房顶的表情，只是挑了挑眉毛。他从来不知道维吉尔竟然会戴金丝眼镜。  
“嘿，嘿，说句话呀甜心，”他的屁股被从后面狠狠拍了一巴掌，他回过头，是帕特里克，酒吧内无人不知的情圣键盘手，“我还是头一次见到和你撞脸的人，包括这一头白发——他八点多进来之后就一屁股坐在这喝着小酒，一言不发！我们都以为你被姬莉叶甩了，跑来自己一个人借酒浇愁呢！”最后这句话明显戳中了这群人的笑穴。无事可做的社会青年们发出夸张的大笑声，盖过了背景音乐的中音萨克斯吹的爵士。  
“呃，事实上他是我的，表各——表哥，对，表哥，”他牵动苹果肌拉扯出一个勉强能算作开心的笑，朝左边一弯腰躲过朝他拍过来的巴掌。不能这样下去。他用余光扫到维吉尔的酒杯已经见了底，看酒的颜色大概不是古典酒就是冰球威士忌。现在已经顾不上平安夜派对和之后的狂欢活动了，甚至顾不上照顾他大老远跑一趟的辛苦和委屈。他的直觉告诉他无论如何不能让维吉尔留在这。短短几分钟他的视网膜上就留下了不断跳跃的蓝色和黄色的光斑，像钢丝上小丑的衣服反着光。他孤高的、不可一世的父亲不该被这种市井的嘈杂淹没。于是他俯下身去，低头在男人耳边喊道：“我们先离开这，有什么话待会儿再说，好吗？”他确信这点声音会被身边狂欢的人群吞吃掉。  
维吉尔这才抬起眉梢看他。那双冰蓝色的眼睛此刻被酒吧的气氛晕染上几分愉悦的黄，让尼禄更拿不准他是否在生气或者陷入别的不良情绪。周围的人还在不依不饶地推推搡搡，开一些带着脏话的玩笑。他确信再在这里待下去，这群做事不顾后果的二逼就敢拉着他老爹去酒吧后面的便宜旅馆开房。  
“嗨，抱歉兄弟们，我得送他回家，他累了，”尼禄手下推了推维吉尔的肩膀。男人会意地起身，拨开人群离开了他的藤编椅。大男孩儿拉住了准备从人挤人的酒吧中心穿过的商务男士，贴着墙越过吧台大步走向后门。他抬起左手挥了挥，把此起彼伏的“回来”“把话说清楚”“狡猾的人不许跑”挡在了身后装满了人的沙丁鱼罐头盒里，“玩的开心！”  
像大多数电影里一样，酒吧后门开在无人的昏暗小巷里。尼禄一脚踹开狭窄的门，把台阶两侧堆放着的垃圾和纸箱踢下去。垃圾袋破了，里面的残羹剩饭扣在地上，汁水碰到刚落下的雪融成一片。  
“好吧，所以我们来说说，”他注视着维吉尔把门关好，从大衣口袋里掏出一双皮革手套仔仔细细戴上，隆起的骨节一一隐没在皮囊之下，“你为什么会在这？”  
“事情谈的顺利，出差提前结束。”维吉尔低头整理了一下大衣的领子。尼禄这才注意到他的脚边立着一只十八寸的深棕色皮箱。  
“呃，那你要找但丁吗？”年轻人左右看看，雪还在下，但已经小了很多。有一只浑身花白的猫在不远处蹲着，不时抖抖耳朵把落下的雪花抖掉，“不过他最近都不在这边。老实说我也快半年没见过他了。”  
“不，只是找个地方坐一会儿喝一杯。”他的父亲抬起左手看了看时间。他看清了，欧米伽的星座系列。他想不明白为什么维吉尔有最新的iphone12还要戴手表看时间，职场潜规则吗，“今天是平安夜。”  
“好吧，为了平安夜，”听见这个语气柔软的词，尼禄揉揉鼻子，把流出来的鼻涕吸溜回去。维吉尔一年到头只有圣诞节前后会回来看看他，自打他过了十二岁生日之后便连儿童节礼物也没有了。他倒是和他那不靠谱的但丁叔叔走得更近一点，为人处世都是。“你肯定累了，我先陪你回家吧。”  
令他意外的是维吉尔并没有表现出起身回家的意思。“我毁了你的平安夜派对？”他语气平淡，听不出来是在反省作为父亲打扰了孩子的课余生活，还是在为他的儿子交友不慎而准备发火。  
“呃，算不上。”尼禄咽了两口唾沫，话在舌尖转了三圈还是没敢把“你回家了我再出来接着玩”说出来。维吉尔不善言辞，也同样不善教育和引导。他怕被专制的父亲责罚跪到第二天早晨。幸亏明天没课。大学生暗暗庆幸。  
“如果没碰见我，你打算怎么度过今晚？”男人于是改变了问话的角度。他换了个姿势靠着粗糙的砖墙，看起来大有不把话说清楚不走的架势。  
“怎么度过？”大男孩儿耸耸肩，心里对着死板的父亲翻了个直达土星环的白眼，又开始钻牛角尖了，“如你所见，在酒吧里和朋友一起吃吃喝喝，玩玩闹闹。”  
“然后呢？是不是还要唱歌到半夜，十几个人一起用掉几盒安全套之后再飞几只叶子？”维吉尔面不改色地吐出一串和穿着极度不符的下流词语。  
“什？！……”尼禄瞪大双眼。他又转头看了看，这条幽窄的小巷里此刻只有他们两个人，还有不知什么时候把残羹剩饭叼走了低头猛吃的野猫。说出那些词的不是自己，那就只能是眼前的维吉尔。于是他调动面部肌肉摆出一个难以置信的表情：“你听谁胡说八道的？！我连烟都不抽！”  
“你到场之前，里面那些人，”他的父亲朝酒吧的后门扬扬下巴，“有几个喝多了的显然把我当成了你。他们以为‘蜜桃男孩尼禄’失忆了，把你的‘英雄事迹’给我一五一十复述了一遍。”  
“操，这群畜牲，”尼禄咬着牙从两片嘴唇的缝隙里挤出一句脏话，变形了的几个词没有被维吉尔的耳朵放跑。为了抵御父亲的眼刀，他拉下兜帽试图遮住自己的脸嘟嘟囔囔道，“我没有，那些都是他们添油加……”  
维吉尔不等儿子念完辩词，突然伸手掐住了尼禄的下颌。事发没有任何征兆，男孩儿没来得及闪避，两腮的软肉被掐个正着。年长者翻转手腕让他的脸抬起来，稍微一用力就逼迫得他不得不张开嘴。  
“什么时候？”维吉尔问。  
一枚亮闪闪的金属舌钉，坐在年轻人粉糯软舌的正中央耀武扬威。维吉尔的眉心拧起来，使得他藏在眉弓阴影下的双眼更加阴郁不定。尼禄弯下腰来和他说话时他就注意到了。一直以来未经允许的穿刺都被视作一种背叛，不管是定下规则的神学经典还是信以为真的教民。  
年轻人抓住他的手腕，用力掰开被皮革包住的手指把自己的下巴抢救出来。他先把嘴里积蓄起来的唾液咽下去，这才扁着嘴道：“上个月，和崔西一起打的。”他说不清对父亲这种不分时宜的敏锐该报以期待还是厌恶。总比漠不关心强。他那群朋友们一定会这么安慰他。但他讨厌这种模棱两可的说辞。  
“那个但丁的朋友？”维吉尔发出嗤笑声。这个男人似乎决定了什么似的从墙上起身，提起箱子朝巷子另一头走去。“跟我来——如果你愿意的话。”

他被领着走进一家酒店。说是酒店都高看它，这根本就是家装修稍微有些品味的民营旅馆。他看着白发男人站在柜台前熟练地签下名字，龙飞凤舞的一行，换来小巧的一把钥匙，钥匙的齿和槽里填满了黑色的岁月的灰泥。他从来不知道维吉尔也会屈尊降贵住这种便宜地方。在他的印象里他西装革履的父亲是不住希尔顿以下的酒店的。  
“你今天就没打算回家？”他们从狭窄的转角楼梯走上二楼，尼禄从裤兜里摸出手机，剩余电量百分之十二，他也许还来得及下楼去租一个充电宝。  
“风雪太大，到家就太晚了，明天上午还有会议。”维吉尔打开房门进去，脱下呢子大衣挂在门左边的衣架上。那个旧衣架干枯黑黢，有几块地方的黑色漆皮已经脱落，斑驳惨白得像是得了白癜风。  
尼禄跟在后面进来，顺手把房门带上。他仔细把房间扫视了一遍，手指按在细长的镜子上确认是否有人在利用单面镜偷窥。房间面积和高级酒店不能比，但该有的也都有。电视，柜子，热水壶，光脚踩上去会有点扎的地毯。大小伙子一屁股坐在床上，终于一拍脑门想起了违和感的来源。他妈的整个房间里只有一张床。  
“好吧，所以你介意我们来一次久违的父子同床共枕吗？”尼禄咂咂嘴，这可太他妈尴尬了，他好想立刻找个犄角旮旯遁地逃走，“上一次你陪着我睡觉好像还是我四岁的时候？”  
维吉尔停下解领带的动作：“你出门约炮会开标准间？”  
“靠，当然不会，那还得把两张床并起来。”尼禄对答如流完毕，后知后觉地按住太阳穴歪着头看向他的父亲。他感觉脑子里有架滚筒洗衣机裹着他的脑子和维吉尔的话中话转个不停，“所以，我确认一下，你是想约炮？那我……”  
“你不也是？趁着平安夜，”维吉尔打断了他的话，把绛紫色的领带从整齐的衬衫领子下抽出来。他靠着墙边的长桌把领带缠绕在手上，递给年轻人一个耐人寻味的眼神，“就当你今天约到了我，如何？”  
见尼禄张着嘴不知如何作答，他起身推了儿子一把：“去洗澡。总穿着潮湿的衣服会感冒。”

-I tried to write your name in the rain  
-But the rain never came  
-So I made with the sun

和外面的空间相比，卫生间里显得很拥挤，马桶洗手池浴缸置物架淋浴花洒全挤在区区几平米里。尼禄把剥下来的潮湿衣服搭在置物架上拧开水龙头，奔流出来的凉水激得他浑身一抖。他连忙把注水器的温度调高，单手在开始积蓄的水里有一下没一下地和愣，等到水差不多到了浴缸的一半才坐进去。没过胸口的水温稍稍有些烫，他没有锁门，维吉尔应该不会在他洗到一半的时候进来强行鸳鸳浴。年轻人抱住膝盖，目光落进浅薄荷色的瓷砖上凝结的水珠里。  
几个月前，也是在这种潮湿狭小的旅馆里，他像往常一样和珊迪做了爱。两具汗涔涔的身体瘫在床上，手脚相叠，只开着床头一盏小而昏暗的橘色台灯，把房间剩余的杂乱都抛进黑夜里。  
“你是不是谈恋爱了，甜心？”短发的姑娘起身点了根烟，用新做的美甲去搔后颈处的头发茬，“今天你走神的次数有点多哦。”  
“什么？跟姬莉叶吗？”尼禄打了个哈欠，翻了个身背对抽烟者躺着，“下次要抽烟的话跟我说一声再点火。”  
“就一根啦，事后烟还是要的。”女孩儿笑嘻嘻地吐出一个烟圈，把刚抽了两口的细长女士烟按进烟灰缸，讨好地去扳尼禄的肩膀，剪得齐刷刷的刘海扫过美好肉体上留下的抓痕，“别装啦，我早就看出来了。是不是哪个已经有了家室的叔叔？还是要毕业了的学长？”  
“都不是，”尼禄翻回来躺着，冲她眨眨眼。和姬莉叶那种细致入微的体贴和温柔不同，什么事都瞒不过心如明镜的珊迪。蜜桃男孩儿男女通吃在他们这个小圈子里并不是什么秘密，但和陌生人倾诉这件事还是他有生以来头一遭，“我认识他很久了，但……你能明白吧？他和我不是一个阶层的人。每年只有圣诞节前后我能见到他一面。”  
“为什么不跟他说呢？”伶俐的姑娘在他身边侧躺下来，开始用手指卷弄他柔软的头发，指甲轻轻挠着发根，“找机会和他拉近距离，然后试一试嘛，半开玩笑地。万一成了呢。”  
“他比我大十七岁，珊迪，”他叹了口气，把女孩儿的手从头顶拨开，“他当我爸都行。”  
……那不是秘密的全部。尼禄仰头看着头顶正上方的花洒，随后伸手打开了淋浴的开关。热水淋漓而下，劈头盖脸地浇在身上，浴缸内的积水飞跃起来迎接分子式相同的兄弟，让人错觉自己坐在一盆瓢泼暖雨中。二十多年来他从未对任何人说过。他暗自爱慕和渴望的对象正是他的亲生父亲。  
想起这件事就令他的胸膛里烧得难受。尼禄背靠浴缸壁向下滑，让自己整个人泡进热水里，只留鼻子在水面上用来呼吸。水不能扑灭心里的火，热无法融化灵魂的冰。一蓬水落在皮肤上，第一反馈出来的不是烫或冷，而是有某种东西触碰身体、又顺着表面溃散流走。这是水的触感，接着温度的判断才在大脑比较感受器传递来的信号和主人的体温后姗姗来迟。他只知道自己对维吉尔的感情绝对不同于常规定义中的“儿子对父亲的感情”，祂多了很多、很多的枝杈，在父亲看不见的地方肆意生长，一茬干枯竭尽后又总能在彻底死去前照到阳光、冒出新的一茬绿芽。他渴望父亲吗？是的。他渴望与父亲见面，渴望父亲的关注和认可。与此同时他又惧怕父亲看到自己不堪的一面，害怕父亲对他失望、害怕自己肮脏下流的欲望被优雅的上层人士撞破。那种恐惧大抵可以等同于趴在砖缝里的蚂蚁祈祷自己不要被路过的人踩死。可纠结到底，他连这种异常的情愫究竟是爱恋、需要、憎恨或诅咒都无法狠下心定义。  
有一注不识相的热水落进了年轻人的鼻腔里，顺着联通的咽喉口腔直奔肺部。尼禄猛地坐起来，在蒙蒙水雾中开始咳嗽。十七岁时他打了人生中第一个耳洞，知道了但丁在外开着一家酒吧，然后一发不可收拾。几年来他打了总共七个耳洞和耳骨钉，加入过一个不欢而散的小乐队，在肩背上纹身又洗掉，同发色性格都不同的男男女女在床上欢爱，想起来时戴套，想不起来就不戴。上个月去打完舌钉，他回到宿舍，对着镜子伸出舌头观察那枚小小的金属棍是如何在他全身最灵活的肌肉群上驻扎下来。说不舒服也不至于，就是身体上又多了一个零件让他有点不适应。他用两指夹住舌尖，中指去摸舌钉的顶端。剧烈的疼痛瞬间传遍大脑，他忙不迭地松手缩回舌头，看到镜子里那个有点狼狈的年轻人，他很快地抬了抬一遍笑肌。第一次打完耳洞那种宁可接受疼痛也要一边边抚摸回味、向他人展示的雀跃已经不会再来。以往能让年轻人兴奋的坐立难安的各类活动越来越难让他从中得到乐趣，往往做完只有浪费了时间和精力的悔恨。他已经忘了自己为什么要接触这些了，无数个夜晚他望着或熟悉或陌生的天花板扪心自问：自己真的喜欢这样夸张、糜烂的生活吗？如今保持这样的外壳只是出于惯性，就像运营再不景气的游戏也要定期维护服务器。  
他犹豫了一番，双手还是伸向自己的臀缝，用力掰开因为紧张而皱成一团的括约肌刺入一根手指。熟悉的异物感和温水一起涌进来，年轻人咽下唾液哼出了声。如果他的第一次叛逆是为了博得父亲的关注，那之后呢？他既没有得到想要的东西，也没有停止荒唐的夺路狂奔，而是寄希望于那渺茫得如同引力波的可能性。退一步说，就算得到了维吉尔的关注，接下来呢？他要的是神明降下惩罚、然后改邪归正，还是来自爱慕之人的宽恕与理解、进而重获新生？他对维吉尔的一切期待、想象、希望、爱慕、依恋、执着，究竟是被头上的父权大山所压而进化出了这种讨好性的本能，还是发自内心地爱着维吉尔这个完美、独立的人类个体？  
况且，真实的维吉尔就与他想象中的别无出入吗？他用闲着的那只手揉了揉被水打湿的柔软短发，关掉了身后的淋浴。今天在酒吧内的惊鸿一瞥就让他的记忆生出了许多参差的杈，让手足无措的年轻人在无数个瞬间惊慌不已，不知自己的爱是否抛错了方向。维吉尔让他把偶遇转变成一次突如其来的一夜情，谁知道这句话是真情还是假意？尼禄的心像坠入一个无底的黑洞。他知道，也愿意承认自己一点都不了解维吉尔。也正因如此他必须离父亲更近、更近，赶在时间再一次将他们隔阂开之前寻得一个答案。维吉尔的行踪总是诡秘的，时间都在帮助他抹除尼禄脑海中存留的轮廓；维吉尔的言语总是闪烁的，诱惑他的儿子自己前来抚摸、敲打他所顶礼膜拜的圣象。尼禄从水中站起来，要想让这件事有个结束，就必须他主动出击。今天就是个好机会。他不知道遥远的父亲是否真的愿意同他灵肉相交，但不弄脏，又怎么看得到哪里干净呢？两位盲人要想不发出声音地确认彼此是谁，也只能靠触碰和摸索吧。

维吉尔并没有催促的意思，但尼禄觉得出于礼貌还是不要让自己的炮友等太久。他摸了摸自己的帽衫，还是潮湿的，又或者是水汽氤氲的室内让它变得更湿。他便只套上贴身的白色薄衫和内裤，走到门口才跌跌撞撞地踩着防滑垫把牛仔裤穿好。让他意外的是一间阴冷的双人房在不到十分钟之内变得暖洋洋的。维吉尔把房间内的空调温度开的很高。他还关掉了颜色偏中性的顶灯，留下了天花板四周一圈橘色的灯带，暖调的不太清晰的灯光让倚靠着桌子的人形也柔和起来。  
“呃，所以你想……怎么开始？”维吉尔看起来不像会接受突如其来的亲吻的那类人。相比躺到床上明示暗示，尼禄选择开门见山，用礼貌而友好的询问来开始。“我没有别的意思，就是想说——要我出力也行，只是别抱太高期待。”说实话他不知道维吉尔到底在从事什么行业，只是这种社会精英才会有的锋利气场让他不自觉得举起双手作投降状，打好的腹稿也被冲的七零八落。  
他的父亲注视着他。那双颜色浅得几乎消失的瞳仁锥在他身上良久，久得他就要弯腰鞠躬90度为自己说错了话而道歉了，他才终于听到维吉尔语气轻松道：“不，今晚我们换一种方式。”  
他如释重负地喘了口气，把自己摔进床里，侧头询问这个熟悉的陌生人有什么打算。男人勾了勾唇角，不知从哪变出一个皮革手提包放到靠墙而立的一张狭长书桌上。“角色扮演，”他说着打开那个小牛皮包，开始低着头在里面挑挑拣拣。尼禄瞥了一眼，那小牛皮的价格绝对不菲，“调皮的男孩儿要乖乖认领父亲的惩罚，否则就没有圣诞礼物。”  
随即尼禄的目光落到被维吉尔挑选出来整齐地码放在桌子上的，那些星星点点反着光的皮拍皮带和皮鞭。标准、高端、手工定制的便携式调教套装。尼禄感觉自己的脑子里有某种关键的齿轮卡了壳，“不，等一下，所以你为什么要在出差的时候带着这种东西？”  
维吉尔第二次停下动作。“但丁没告诉过你我是干什么的？”  
见尼禄眉眼间的茫然不是装出来的，他很少见地咧开嘴笑了：“你应该感到幸运，尼禄。有人不惜花重金三番五次预约就为了让我用鞭子抽他们一顿，而我保证今晚之后，你会发现一个全新的自己。零成本高回报，不是吗？”说完他还嫌不够似的抖了抖肩膀，又补上一句：“连房钱都是我付的。”  
尼禄张了张嘴，最后还是什么也没说。他自认以前也和床伴玩过一些“刺激的”，但那些和维吉尔手下正式、甚至称得上端庄的调教比就连小孩子打闹都算不上。  
维吉尔显然不愿意过多解释。他脱掉了西装外套，将两边的袖子挽至手肘处，接着拿起了一支皮拍。椭圆形的纯黑色皮板拍在手掌上，有节奏的啪啪声和某种倒计时如出一辙。“觉得不舒服的话，你可以随时喊停。”  
尼禄听到自己的喉咙发出吞咽唾液的声音，“不，继续吧。我想尝试。”

倒计时的声音停止了。维吉尔朝他点点头，“看起来你之前没有进行过类似的活动，所以我会告诉你游戏规则，”说完他放下皮拍，捡起两条造型独特的带着金属环的皮带——尼禄大概能猜到那是一对腕带，“我会给你一些感官刺激以让你达到身心愉悦，而你要绝对服从我的命令。”  
“绝对？”尼禄从床上支起身子。  
“绝对，”男人加重语气重复道，“哪怕是让你舔我的鞋底。”  
尼禄犹豫了。这听起来有些超出了正常人能接受的范围，不过这种游戏本来就不是给香草人士*准备的。要打破一道墙就是需要一点破釜沉舟的勇气。他正是为此而来的。于是他歪着头看向父亲：“可以。”  
“在游戏中，我会称呼你为boy，你可以称呼我daddy，至于安全词，”维吉尔看向房间里的摆设试图寻找一个恰当的代号，目光越过眼镜边缘落在尼禄线条腰臀处的线条上时他微乎其微地笑了一下，这个笑并没有被尼禄注意到，“我们用father和papa来界定如何？当你喊出father时，我会暂停游戏，直到你觉得可以继续；当你向我喊出papa时，我会立刻停止一切动作，游戏结束。”  
“这样吗，”年轻人咀嚼着这三个词。最常见的对于父亲的称呼，缺少关怀的男孩儿多么希望这是他的父亲试图弥合父子关系的标志，“可以，这很符合主题。”  
“最后，这次游戏受SSC原则约束：保证参与者的健康安全；所有的活动应当在理智和理性的心态下进行；所有的行为需要征求各方的同意。”维吉尔像宣读演讲稿那样读完了记在脑中的一系列措辞官方的知情同意书，抬手捋了捋略显散乱的背头，“还有什么问题吗？”  
尼禄摇了摇头。照猫画虎地玩闹还能应对，真的要全身心参与进来的话，他最好也只能听从维吉尔的指令进行游戏。他对这个领域一无所知。  
“很好，那么，”游戏开始，立即进入了状态的支配者行云流水地说出一串命令：“脱掉你的衣服只剩内裤，在我面前跪好，双膝打开。”  
虽然同为男性，但不知道为什么这看似平常的第一道命令就让尼禄产生了一丝难为情的感觉。年轻人坐在床边稍稍转过身去试图欲盖弥彰，却听到倚靠长桌而立的男人悠然发令：“面对我，让我看到，boy.”  
屈从感瞬间涌了上来。美国建国以来还从未有什么事让年轻人如此深陷又无力反抗的。尼禄长长地出了一口气，干脆站起来三两下脱掉上衣丢在床脚，又迅速地弓腰褪下裤子。现在他全身上下只剩一条藏蓝色的棉质平角裤了。他看着光滑的棕红色木地板，如果长时间跪在那上面，膝盖上必然会留下红色的圆印。维吉尔的目光没有丝毫波动，他在父亲如同湖面冰层的注视下缓缓跪下去。右膝触碰到坚硬冰凉的地板时他抖了一下，又很快地调整重心，用肢体语言向父亲表示他准备好了。  
“手。”维吉尔说。  
这个男人惜字如金，连命令都简短如斯。尼禄将双手举到胸前，看着父亲将他的一只手腕拉高，两只骨节分明的手熟稔地将皮质手铐贴合在他的腕骨处拉紧，直到与皮肤别无二致，这才把皮带插进钩扣里固定住。另一只手也如法炮制。从这个角度能看到桌子上还有一对更宽更长的腕带，尼禄猜测那是用来固定他的两只脚腕的。不过现在维吉尔并没有使用它们的想法，他命令尼禄双手背后，挺直腰板。这样男孩儿全身的大部分重量就会压在两侧膝盖上。  
“好的，接下来让我们来看看，最近你都犯过哪些错误。”维吉尔摘下了他的金丝眼镜，将眼镜腿折叠起来挂在衬衫领口。那副样子让人忍不住猜测他在公司高层的例行会议上是不是也会这样掏出一个瘦长的手帐本，把事先列好的重点事项一一澄清。  
“第一项，刚才在酒吧里，”没有了眼镜片的折射，男人的目光更加凌厉和透彻，“你为什么要谎称父亲是你的表哥？”  
“因为我……”尼禄下意识答道。因为我不想让他们知道你是我的父亲。那种低端廉价的场所不值得你出现，那些甘于糜烂生活的人一旦认识到我有一个像你这样的精英父亲，会不再接纳我进入他们的群体。但这些话统统停在了嗓子眼，一个字也没说出来。他看见维吉尔不悦地皱起了眉。  
“我没有允许你说话。”他的父亲冷声道。  
尼禄愣住了。他不想听我的回答吗？这是游戏的一部分，还是他的父亲真的拒绝了解孩子的所思所想？这些在一瞬间冒出来的疑问被耳边掠过的一道脆响打断，他的视野向右一歪。这并不十分痛，年轻人保持着那个姿势呆愣了一会儿才反应过来，面前的男人打了他一个耳光。  
“第一次犯错不要紧，以后会更重。”维吉尔甩甩手，神色轻松又糅杂了嫌恶，就像在甩去一只苍蝇的尸体，“只有当我允许你回答的时候才可以发出声音，明白吗？”  
尼禄抿起嘴来看着父亲，试图确认上位者的眼神到底是否需要他的回答。最后他垂下头去，往日里阳光清脆的声音匍匐在地，说话时的音量也顺从地降下，“我明白了，爸爸（Daddy）。”  
“既然选择翻墙出来去网吧打游戏、去酒吧喝酒、和那些不伦不类的人勾勾搭搭，那就要做好被当场抓住的准备，”维吉尔从桌子上捡起一支马鞭，鞭柄上方是约五十厘米的细长鞭杆，约莫半个手掌大的矩形鞭头看上去很柔软。尼禄的脸颊微微有些发热。他不清楚这是纯粹被那一耳光打出来的还是脑垂体开始工作的信号。  
“这种被管束的屈辱和走在规则之外的愉悦是并存的。”维吉尔手持鞭柄，用鞭头代替手掌抚摸他赤裸的身体。阴凉的皮革随着主人的漫步而跨过肌群的沟壑，翻阅肩颈的山丘。他在想如果刚才那一耳光会在脸上留下印记的话，那么这只马鞭，算了，大概只有被抽过的人才会明白一块皮革能有多大的威力。“孩子就该被父辈管控。你不应该不自量力地想要从这种体系里跳出去。”  
“而你不光想要逃走。当着那么多人的面，你甚至都不愿意叫我一声父亲。”  
毫无预兆的，一块矩形的烙铁降落在男孩儿线条流畅的斜方肌上。尼禄本能地发出一声短促的惊叫。但这并未拦住那支纤细的马鞭。更剧烈、更清晰的鞭打袭来，他回想起方才那个警告性的耳光，不得不咬紧牙关忍受着父亲的责罚。维吉尔下手很精准，每一下都能让尼禄清楚地意识到维吉尔打在他背部的是一块从未被沾染过的皮肤。他相信以这样的力道，同一块地方挨两下就要留下淤青。印象里那个说话做事都没什么温度的父亲竟然会在这种地方体贴别人吗？不，等等，在那之前他居然有闲心想这个。他好像渐渐习惯了这样的痛楚。也许是水平飙升的肾上腺素麻痹了痛觉神经。尼禄自我安慰道。  
“第二项，未经允许的穿刺。”似乎看出来了男孩儿的心思飞到了别的地方，维吉尔选择用第二回合的钟声来唤起年轻人的注意力。那杆漆黑的马鞭像一把武士刀那样在他手中转了个圈。他捏着鞭杆，用坚硬的鞭柄尾端抵在男孩儿的耳廓上，把柔软的白发挑开，露出半遮半掩藏在其中的耳骨钉和耳环，“一共有几处？”  
“七处，”知道了接下来还会面对更多的痛楚，尼禄声音颤抖，“还有一个舌钉。”  
“那就是八处。”维吉尔若有所思地点点头。  
尼禄看到他返回桌前，放下了那支马鞭，转而一个接一个地拎起了四支同样漆黑的皮鞭。  
“你喜欢哪一个？”维吉尔问。  
——这决定了接下来他要被哪支鞭子抽打对吗。年轻人咽下因为紧张而分泌出的唾液，喉结的滚动泵出肚腹里的犹豫不决。他不知道哪一支的威力有多大。在他看来这四支鞭子都差不多：鞭身都是皮革编成，裁剪整齐的细皮革条在鞭梢部分散开。唯一的区别大概就是每个部分的长度不大相同。  
“呃……右边数第二支？”三短一长选最长，三长一短选最短，全都一样就选D，参差不齐C无敌。他默念着从小用到大屡试不爽的秘密口诀，选了一支看上去最朴实无华的鞭子。  
维吉尔抬了一下嘴角，似乎很乐于他选这支鞭子，“眼光不错，my boy, ”他把其他三支皮鞭放回桌子上，右手握住这支被选中的鞭子的柄，左手捻着成缕的鞭尾，甚是爱怜地抚摸着：“在我的客户里她算是个大冷门，但她有一个动听的名字：美杜莎。”  
尼禄只来得及看到支配者扬起手：之后他的五感暂时蜷缩成了一团。无边的黑暗与让人失明的白光在视网膜上反复炸开，他隐隐生出一种庆幸来，为他之前受过的不值一提的疼痛。这才是真正的惩罚。他无法保持挺直身子跪在地上的漂亮姿态，整个人向前拱起伏在地上，两手也回到身前用力按压着受击的位置。胸腹上仿佛有好几道向外吞吐着火舌的嘴，烘烤着周围的皮肤。他觉得自己似乎已经从中间折断了。他现在明白了为什么这支鞭子是冷门了。这种痛苦根本他妈不是人类该承受的。他觉得先前维吉尔那难得流露出的怜爱表情也是为了他这个愚蠢透顶的决定。看自以为是的人为自己的选择付出代价时从惊慌到绝望的表情总是愉悦的。  
“感觉如何？”疼痛还在继续扩散，维吉尔的声音模模糊糊地透过来，像是隔着一片怒涛咆哮的海。  
“不……停下，”他还在海里浮游挣扎，本能顶着灌进脑干的沉重水迹发出了呼救，“我请求你，父亲（father）.”  
这是用来表示暂停和缓和的安全词。他听着皮鞋的鞋跟敲击地面的声音绕着自己走了一圈，似乎是维吉尔在查看他的状况。最后这叩击声回到了头前，男人高高在上的声音施施然落下来：“还能起来吗？”  
到现在那些狂妄的火焰才悻悻顺着神经往后褪下去。尼禄摇摇晃晃地站起来，依旧用左手捂着肚腹。维吉尔抬起一手指节抵着下颌，看向儿子的目光……尼禄说不清那是什么。他看不到任何的同情，内疚，或者觉得自己伤害了他人而内疚的神色。那是一种毫无共情的观察，谈不上欣赏，更接近于风险评估。毕竟他的姿态并不美丽——至少他自己这么觉得。  
“那我们换个形式，”最终维吉尔大发慈悲地命令道，“在床边趴好，屁股抬高。”  
尼禄轻轻地揉着被鞭打过的胸腹，思考着要不要去校医院开些专治跌打损伤的药膏。俯身趴在床上时他才觉得疼痛已经基本消散了。看得出来如果不是他表现得过于难受，维吉尔会继续用美杜莎鞭打他，直到他喊出停止游戏的安全词。那也代表着这个特殊的晚上就要结束了。想到这一点尼禄甚至还有点小庆幸自己喊来顺口的称呼是father。不过一个二十岁出头的小伙子还管自己的父亲叫papa这件事，想来也是让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我会打你的屁股。你来计数。”他感到一只手随着维吉尔的声音落在了自己的臀峰上，尽管隔着一层棉布，温热的器官也比冰凉的皮革要可人的多，“美杜莎已经为我们开了头。还有七下。准备好了？”  
尼禄再一次因为紧张吞咽口水。不同的是这次连他自己都没察觉到使他紧张的不是未知的痛苦，而是父亲亲力亲为的接触。这种甜蜜的接触在一定程度上可以等同为奖赏，“Yes，daddy.”  
他的内裤被缓慢地扒至腿根，维吉尔轻柔地将裤腰拎离皮肤再后撤的动作虔诚得就像为新雕塑完成的泥像揭开笼罩周身的薄纱。随后那只手切断了与他的连接。尼禄的脚趾蜷缩起来。他想要确认维吉尔是在等，还是在干什么，但是他不敢回头。人类最古老的恐惧是对未知的恐惧。全身被剥干净的年轻人宛如供桌上的活羔羊，不知形如烈火的痛苦会何时降临。这种惴惴不安像被浇上了开水的液氮，会在几秒内膨胀到原体积的650倍大。安静惬意的房间里，年轻人越发粗重的喘息无处遁形。他的肺叶被充满，胸廓撑大到肋骨的排布在皮肤上清晰可见。  
就在他即将被自己灌满期待和不安的胸腔憋死之时，一道清脆的拍击声撞击在他翘起的臀峰上。尼禄短促地啊了一声，回荡在疼痛的余韵中时才想起自己的任务，忙不迭地报出数字：  
“一。”  
跟刚才美杜莎那一记相比，这下掌掴简直如同隔靴搔痒。尼禄甚是畅快地叹出一口气，并没有注意到刚才自己那一声惊呼充满的东西可以被外人解读为享受。他活了二十多年头一次知道自己的屁股这么耐揍。至于维吉尔的瓷杯，他相信这是一道打破压抑和沉闷的闪电，标志着裹挟重重黑云前来的风暴逼近。  
“二。”  
掌掴与鞭打的本质不同在于：鞭梢一触及走，而支配者的手掌会作出安慰性质的停留。这短短的一瞬就足够大脑做出反馈：他手掌的温度，轻轻划过皮肤的修剪整齐的指甲，指根也许是因为长期执鞭磨出了圆圆的细茧。  
“三。”  
人是善于习惯的动物。维吉尔打到第三巴掌的时候他就学会了咬紧牙关防止自己在瞬间喊得太过无法控制。他甚至壮起胆子偷偷回过头去看维吉尔脸上的表情。可惜的是维吉尔的感官很敏锐，他不敢动作幅度过大，只能用余光扫视昏暗的身后有无体块从暗处浮现。他看到某个亮点如流星般一闪而过，想起那是父亲别在胸口的金丝眼镜在反光。  
剩下四次掌掴，计数员数的心猿意马，就差哼哼着小曲对爸爸说再来几下。维吉尔干燥温热的手心在随着运动变得潮湿，每一下都会有些微汗液留在他的屁股上。这种触感让人贪恋，追寻着液体消失的痕迹前去寻找契合的杵。更重要的是，尼禄懊悔地叼住下唇，他的注意力不得不转移向自己的下半身。受虐本应产生恐惧，但是在原初情绪由杏仁核产生，传递到皮层，由人意识到之后，由于服从方清楚地知道不需要恐惧，自己的安全不会受到威胁，因此后面的情绪转化过程会被意识重定向。肾上腺素的分泌增加让人脑倾向于将该原初情绪重定向为与恐惧反应类似的性体验。是的。他勃起了。他的阴茎欢快地胀起来，把内裤撑得鼓鼓囊囊。在全身没有第二件衣物遮挡的情况下这一定会被维吉尔所洞察。尼禄有生以来头一次在性事中羞愧难当，为自己被陌生的血亲打屁股而勃起。然而大自然的进化铁律令他无法反驳，只能在情绪的漩涡里挣扎不已：在生命诞生之初，痛、痒与性快感就混为一谭。人类就是这样一种无可救药的生物。

“接下来，第三项，”愉悦的打屁股活动结束，自觉自律的大学生尼禄乖巧地重新在地上跪的笔直。维吉尔在他身侧一边游走一边搓着双手掌根，正欲宣读年轻人的“罪名”，他注意到他的孩子姿态忸怩地歪着头。从尼禄的角度看来，维吉尔本在慢悠悠到处巡视的目光突然顿住，凝聚，接着向下移了寸许。就像他勃起的阴茎一样，支配者面上露出的笑意也让人无法忽视。男人马上转过话锋，停下脚步站在了年轻人身前，“你学不会控制自己的欲望。”  
确实如此。尼禄破罐破摔地梗着脖子，对着父亲眨眨眼睛表示自己知错不改。十年前的他无论如何也想不到十年后他会因为被父亲打了屁股就硬得一塌糊涂。  
他做好了迎来一个耳光的准备。但维吉尔永远能抓住他不设防的那一点长驱直入。男人抬起右脚，用皮鞋的尖踩住了他的阴茎，脚尖用力把直挺挺的肉棒往下按。年轻人被父亲大胆的动作搞乱了思路，他本能地扭动身体想躲开，他的兄弟需要抚慰，但是被人用脚玩弄然后射出来未免显得太下贱了一点。他不想在爱慕了十多年的人面前表现得像个随便的婊子。  
可维吉尔不会放过他。他向后躲，男人就追过来，踩踏着他阴茎的脚更加用力，而后恶劣地移到龟头上转圈碾压。尼禄止不住地吸气，间或从喉咙里滚出一两声像小兽呜咽的悲鸣，气流过快地通过口腔和鼻腔，发出尖锐的呼啸声。  
一种可以被定义为轻蔑的神色和怜悯一起绽开。造成这一切的罪魁祸首收回高贵的脚，看了看名贵皮鞋底沾着的、连在男孩儿阴茎上的稀清粘液，弯下腰用左手抓住了男孩儿的下颌：“被你的父亲惩罚会令你感到如此兴奋吗？”  
距离一下被削减至不过寥寥几厘米。尼禄下意识地屏住呼吸。太近了。太近了。年轻人几乎是瞬间就坠入到那双眼睛中去。维吉尔的眼睛不光是颜色浅，而像是里面的光芒太盛，盖过了本来优雅透彻的冰蓝，烧灼得人内心惶惶不安，在从天而降的光晕中无所遁形。在这团光的中央是深邃无光的瞳孔，吞吃了所有可以外绽的情感，仿佛两只深渊凝视着来访的人，吸引着他向里探寻他所不知道的父亲的内心。尼禄眨了下眼睛。维吉尔的睫毛也是长而弯曲，密布如一把上乘的羽扇。操。太要命了。  
“看来你需要更多……”维吉尔的嗓音突然沉下去，变得沙哑了几分。他止住话头没有再说下去，随后松开尼禄的下巴，一转身坐在床边，朝着尼禄打开了膝盖，“过来，我的儿子。”他说着向后用手肘撑了一下床垫，右手搭在腰带扣上无意识地轻轻律动，“让我看看你有多大能耐。用你的毕生所学取悦我，也许我会免去一些对你的惩罚。”

-Take you like a drug  
-I taste you on my tongue

从尼禄跪着的地方到床边只有两三步的距离，对于长手长脚的男孩儿来说也许一步就足够，但他却感到有一块千吨重的巨石压在腰上，拖住脚步。他手脚发软地爬起来，在光滑且凉的地板上蹒跚、趔趄，像一个刚学会走路的婴儿那样扑向父亲的怀抱。支配者高调地用行动首肯道：他可以做任何事，只为取悦眼前的人。这无疑是一种豪迈、甚至奢侈的信任。正常人应当感激，因为即使是有着血脉联系的父子也做不到推心置腹、无话不说。怀着这种砰砰跳动的感激，他再一次跪在这个令他着迷不已的男人面前。现在他能闻到维吉尔身上淡淡的香水尾调，清新冷冽的味道使人想起高耸如云的山上挺立着的松柏和期间落下的雪，而其本该有的刺激性又被另一股味道中和掉，变得不那么扎人，如一蓬水落到布上慢慢洇开。  
他偷偷向上瞄了一眼，维吉尔将头摆向另一边，等待着男孩儿的表演。他小心翼翼地拆下昂贵的腰带盘好放在一边，接着低下头，先是在小腹施与蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，然后才微微侧过头用牙齿叼住了西装裤的拉链。他控制头颅下移的速度和平衡之稳定，令马戏团里最顶尖的杂技高手看了也自叹不如。西装裤后就是乍看之下朴实无华但出身名门的内裤。男孩儿的十根手指吻着那层布料向下滑，维吉尔甚是配合地挺了挺腰，方便他把裤子褪下来一些。尼禄便看到父亲紧实的小腹，银灰色的耻毛长势整齐，显然是主人会定期精心修理。于是他将脸凑上去，用鼻尖把匍匐在地的草丛拱得乱七八糟。大胆地四处逗寻途中年轻人的下巴蹭到了正中的鼓起。一阵狂喜像落雷劈中、照亮了他的心。这说明他的父亲半勃了。他迄今为止的表现并未让父亲失望，他成功地唤起了床伴的性欲。并且这超越了生理与进化的轨道，是维吉尔这个人的思想将他从路边随处可见的蛆虫垃圾堆里隔离出来，大脑在进行过各种角度的评估后才宣布：尼禄的存在戳中了维吉尔的性癖。  
这诚实的嘉奖让许久没获得成就感的年轻人心里美滋滋的，毕竟同学之间还是互相打击为主，彼此鼓励只存在于校园小说中。于是他更加热切地对父亲逐渐苏醒的性器。依偎在父亲腿间的男孩儿用睫毛扫去权杖的浮尘。维吉尔的阴茎尺寸着实可观，但尼禄并不觉得自卑。他像第一次得到一只小兔子宠物的孩子一样抚摸父亲的阴茎，爱怜地把玩这件有生命的玩具。这根阴茎的形状也很完美，龟头圆润但不肥大，茎身粗长均匀，颜色稍深的皮肤下能看到青色血管若隐若现。尼禄将双手贴在男人的小腹，抬起头对着权杖的拥有者轻声恳求：“我想亲吻你，爸爸（daddy）.”  
不需要回答。他张开嘴，把维吉尔的阴茎整根吞进去。  
尼禄自认口活技术虽算不上顶尖，但也算不上坏。他同意去打那枚舌钉就是想要尝试在口活上添点彩头。如果有人怂恿和陪同，他大概还敢去给自己的鸡巴做个入珠。然而他低估了父亲，高估了自己。事实上他才吞进去三分之二多一点。尼禄硬着头皮继续深入，在龟头压住舌根时快速地把整根吐出来再慢慢吞入。他在做深喉时总会顶到小舌头，导致发出难听的噗噗声。咳嗽也会打乱吞吐的节奏，甚至会咬到床伴。他宁可之后禁欲一个月也不想搞砸这次可遇不可求的机会。  
好在他的适应能力还不错，慢速吞吐了几下后尼禄就加快了速度，两手也伸进西装裤中掂动沉甸甸的阴囊。男孩儿小心地控制着口腔，生怕自己的涎水沾湿了父亲的裤子。口中的阴茎还在胀大，尼禄一方面感到自豪，一方面又隐隐有些担忧。他怕再这样下去维吉尔射出来之前自己的下颌会先脱臼。为父亲口一管的代价实在有点大。于是为了削减成本，叛逆男孩儿坏心眼地抬起舌头，让舌钉嵌进马眼里。顺理成章的，他听到头顶上父亲的呼吸粗重了一瞬，而后一只有力的大手按在了后脑上。维吉尔固定住尼禄的头开始小幅度地挺腰，这点位移足够他粗长的阴茎操遍尼禄的喉咙。房间里逐渐铺满了细碎的水声，缠绕着男孩儿想要咳嗽却被扼住喉咙的濒死呼声。  
使他意外的是维吉尔并没有射在他的嘴里。寡言的支配者决定不等压轴节目就提前离席。他推开了尼禄，微微喘着气自上而下审视因缺氧而满面潮红的儿子。  
“等一下，爸爸（daddy），”他的孩子咽下满嘴的黏液，驯顺地眨了眨海蓝色的眼睛，“我想您会喜欢这个。”  
维吉尔用默不作声表示了许可。于是他在维吉尔的注视下起身走到床头柜前，打开抽屉拿出一枚安全套。轻车熟路地撕开包装，把满是润滑油的小圆圈叼在上下牙中间，而后凑近男人的胯部。他缓慢地含住火热的权杖，默契的嘴唇和舌头相互配合，在温柔的抚慰中用嘴给他父亲的阴茎戴上了安全套。这一次深喉堪称教科书，他确实在回报父亲褪下他内裤时的虔诚。  
尼禄将整装待发的性器从嘴里褪了出去。父亲并未对他的表演做出口头的评价，取而代之的是他被一把从地上拉起来，撞进一具结实的身体里。  
“我明白了，”那双带着细茧的手拂过胸腹，男人的呼吸搔着耳廓，“I know that you got daddy issues.”

-I keep on trying to let you go  
-I'm dying to let you know  
-How I'm getting on

广义上来说，BDSM这一类活动的目的是探索服从者的性欲喜好，以及对“安全”这一概念的极限体验。作为报酬，支配者负责依据服从者希望被调教的方式鞭打、抽打、拍打、或用其他手段惩罚服从者，以取悦自己。至于服从者是否同意肢体被束缚、行动受限，是否同意被蒙住眼睛、塞住口舌，是否愿意承受什么样的疼痛，则需要双方同心协力在调教的过程中一齐探讨出结果。  
尼禄赤身裸体地躺在床上。他的内裤和其他衣服一起被踹到了地上。衣冠整齐的维吉尔从长桌上取来两样东西：先前扯下来的绛紫色领带和一小截金属链，两头搭配上锁扣。尼禄知道他要做什么。他手腕上的手铐几乎被遗忘了。双手手腕被举高至头顶的时候他示意性地挣扎了两下，换来乳首上一圈浅浅的牙印。维吉尔选这家酒店一定是故意的，他仰头看着被锁住的手腕想，从没见过谁家的床头中间故意掏空装上铁栏杆。  
维吉尔望着他被剥夺最后一点反抗权的子嗣，长而久地吐出一口气。他修长的手指折起来，捏住纹着凯尔特十字的金属扣帽，按扣被打开的响亮声音让深咖色的西装马甲犹如染病枯萎的花萼落下去，露出被包裹的过于柔软和白嫩的内里。而后是因为先前的动作生出许多褶皱的衬衫，包裹着男人那双长腿的西装裤。还带着男人体温的高级布料和男孩儿潮湿的衣裤落在一处。父亲这个词汇贯穿他的所有欲望，让他的心被渴求撕扯，脚步被世俗观念阻拦，磕磕绊绊地朝着那个人身边爬过去，身上留下的伤与土使这成为一种甜蜜的折磨。现在他渴求已久的父亲的身体就在眼前，尼禄搜索遍大脑的每一个角落，除了完美他想不到别的词可以形容眼前这具人类的身体。肌肉紧实而不虬结，分明的转折被没有一丝瑕疵的皮肤包裹，圆润柔和的曲线下蕴含着无穷的力量，完美得如同米开朗基罗手下的大理石像。  
“还敢走神，嗯？”维吉尔对着两眼发直的年轻人拎起那条领带，很快地提起一边嘴角笑了一下，“看来你需要一些‘帮手’让你的注意力集中起来。”他熟练地把领带折成合适的长度来蒙他的孩子的眼。布料压到鼻梁上的时候尼禄想要挣扎着说一句不，可父亲一句安慰性的“乖孩子”让他还是乖乖闭了嘴。  
被剥夺了视觉，听觉、嗅觉和触觉就会更加敏锐。尼禄听到黏腻的肉体和地板接触的声音。维吉尔又去拿了什么道具。他躺在床上无所事事，天南海北的词句开始从记忆的各个角落钻出来，召之即来挥之不去地围着他的脑子手拉手开篝火晚会。Daddy issue。尼禄想到刚才那句话。这两个词，前面的意思他懂，后面的意思他也懂，这么放在一起，他不懂。他的生命中的确有一块父亲形状的空缺，而他也确实渴求着维吉尔，渴求与他亲密无间、进而将空缺补上。那么他到底是想要一个父亲，还是想要维吉尔本人呢？换句话说，如果他的父亲不是维吉尔，他还会恋父吗？他不知道。尼禄用力咬自己的下唇，希望能尝到点甜腥味让自己醒过来。他发现自己从来没想过这个问题。从一开始，他就没给自己留下后路。  
唤醒他的并不是嘴唇的破口流出来的血，而是一道听来凌厉的破空之声。他的胸口接下这记鞭打，其中一道还抽在他右边乳头上。年轻人像条缺水的鱼那样整个人弓起来，喉咙里发出一两声干涸的喉音。然而这并不痛，只像是谁的手留下恶意的碾压。散鞭的鞭梢也没有美杜莎那样的加重零件，但是这种让人抓不住的触碰，就像落在皮肤上迅速溃散流走的水，还没明白它是冷是热就逃之夭夭，让人越发想挺起胸膛去迎接下一波到来的触碰。尼禄急促地呼吸，因胸廓的急速扩张而异常突出的肋骨仿佛某种生命要撑破皮囊破茧而出，而他的挣扎正是对支配者而言最美味的食粮。在重重束缚下挣扎，全力挣扎过后绝望地放弃，以最崇高的姿态坠向深渊的人类才是人类之光。如他所愿的那样，在床上胡乱蹬踹的双腿也得到散鞭的亲吻，可惜维吉尔并不肯施与触摸，只有声音轻轻掠过他的耳廓，犹如飞鸟翅尖用来抚慰气流的长羽，一触及走：“嘘，安静。”  
……他的主人是在安抚他还是在发号施令呢。尼禄咬下去的牙齿更加用力，这次他尝到了血的鲜腥，铁锈味为这具年轻的美好的献祭品做了弥撒。可是他的灵魂怎么甘于沉默？年轻人浑身发抖，一半是激动一半是害怕。他怕维吉尔又像一场消散于晨光中的梦、一捧融化在手心里的雪那样不告而别。他想要抬起双臂去拥抱父亲，抓住转瞬即逝的承载了他的爱与欲的人类。可他爱的人并不愿意给他机会，也许根本就没察觉到这副皮囊下扭曲虬结的欲望。为什么维吉尔还能忍耐？不如说，他真的是在忍耐吗？尼禄随即想起来，这是一场游戏，一场父与子的角色扮演。赌桌上没有真心只有假意，谁先把筹码全抛出去谁就是最大的输家。维吉尔不过是在遵从游戏规则，该抓牌抓牌、该下注下注。显然，尼禄已经忘记了自己的出发点和目的地。年轻的赌客输得一败涂地。  
殊不知他这种满腔欲望想要发泄又不得不忍耐的样子最是可爱。抽在身上的散鞭不知不觉往下游走到了小腹和大腿，有几缕皮绳反复缠绕过年轻人直挺挺的阴茎又弹开。尼禄的抽气声没有逃过支配者的耳朵。鞭打朝着那个脆弱的器官集合冲刺。年上者甚至大发慈悲地上手套弄儿子缺少爱抚的性器。事实上也不需要太多，尼禄本身已经硬的难受，只需临门一脚就能高潮。维吉尔随意地摸了摸，用虎口圈住龟头撸了两下，精液就在男孩儿压抑的喊叫声中一股一股地喷涌出来，顺着微微颤抖的柱身盘旋而下，沾湿了年轻人打着卷的阴毛。。  
然而维吉尔并没有就此停下手淫。尼禄感到身下的床垫向下陷了陷。他的父亲甚至坐下来，顶着满手精液继续揉搓这根命途多舛的阴茎。这种行为被统称为龟头责，指在男性最后射精后不但不停止刺激，反而高频率地刺激以龟头冠状沟附近为主的男性性器官最敏感区域。这时男性将难以忍受过高的刺激感而挣扎或求饶。部分男性能从这种难以忍受的刺激感中得到愉悦，也有部分男性会产生潮吹（即由于强烈性刺激引起的肌肉痉挛，从而将尿液挤出体外）的现象，并享受其带来的强烈快感。  
射精过后变得无比敏感的龟头被堪称粗暴地揉搓，年轻人从未经受过如此强烈的、让人欲生欲死的快感。如果说自慰是在海里游泳般爽快，那这种灌顶的性快感就像一块巨石拴住他的四肢，要教他溺死在不见底的海水里。他拼着全身力气在床上打滚、蹬踹，挺起腰来又重重落进床里，床头的锁链被他挣得哗哗响。然而维吉尔并没有停下的意思。他高贵的父亲抬起自己的长腿，用力压住了尼禄乱动的腿，手上的动作变得更快、更重。  
维吉尔乐于控制服从者。维吉尔更乐于让受他控制的人失控。  
筋疲力竭的尼禄，被剥夺了所有反抗权的尼禄，成为贡品被吸干血肉的尼禄，他连自己该哭还是该笑都没了力气去拿捏，最后从嗓子里滚出来哀戚的、柔软的、像是要被扼死的狗发出的泣声。计划、底线、礼貌、距离、角色、剧本，全都无所谓了。这场本就不该开始的游戏早就偏离了最开始定下的游戏目标，他现在只想停下，在过激的快感余韵后紧紧地把父亲抱在怀里。一定有，一定有一个可以一下让整个世界都停下来的开关。脑海中犹如划过一颗流星，所见的是他死去时的光，他咽下流进嘴里的不知来自鼻腔还是唾液腺的黏液，哭咳交杂、语无伦次地说：“求你停下，不要这样，求你……爸爸（papa）.”

-I didn't cry when you left at first  
-But now that you're dead it hurts  
-This time I gotta know  
-Where did my daddy go

他从生与死的交界线上被拉回来，那两只手丝毫不闲着，带着粘稠的分不清成分的体液按在大腿内侧、掐握住膝弯。他的双腿被人抬起、分开，露出淋漓精液下翕动的后穴。有什么东西顶着他的屁股，顺着臀峰滑到穴口，蠢蠢欲动地想要进入。硬且热的，又被柔软的组织包裹，他知道那只可能是父亲的阴茎。  
“哈……原本以为我的儿子只是非常代入角色而已，”左侧耳廓传来一段被拉扯的感觉，许是维吉尔用犬齿叼住了年轻人耳骨上的环，又或是父亲的嗓音撑开耳道灌进了脑中，“Jackpot.”  
瑟缩着的穴口被炙热的肉刃突破，尼禄渴望已久的那个形状终于长驱直入。不需要润滑和扩张，滑嫩的肠壁紧紧地包裹着来客，谄媚似的分泌出液体把他们做爱的声音放大。维吉尔丝毫不客气，或者说体贴，横冲直撞的方法把蜜桃男孩儿操的汁水横飞。这个不大的房间里铺天盖地全是淫靡的肉体拍击声。  
“听说你和很多人做过？”他的双腿被架到了男人厚实的肩膀上。维吉尔俯下身来撕咬他流着血的下唇，渴饮他的孩子的血。他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，年长者说话时呼出的气全扑在男孩儿脸上，“可你里面这么湿，这么紧。”  
“那些……都不是我想要的，”在颠簸中尼禄偏过头，细如蚊声的呢喃被水声冲走搅碎，“我只想要你，维吉尔。”  
——世界迎来一阵毫无预兆的天旋地转。尼禄整个人拍在床上，蒙住眼睛的领带也从脸上滑落。那块名贵的布料上满是男孩儿鲜咸的泪水与汗。他从柔软的床垫里抬起头向后看，维吉尔单手把他翻了个面，拉着他的腰让他从平躺变成跪趴着。男人见他重新取得了视物权也不恼，粗长的阴茎示意性地在后穴口碾了一圈就径直闯进去。支配者借势俯身拆掉了他手腕上的束缚，在男孩儿的肩颈留下一圈整齐的牙印。游戏已经结束，剧本大纲被撕成细碎的纸片，再装作矜持和害羞也没有意义了。更何况他还没彻底疲软下去的性器又精神抖擞地悬在了胯下，尼禄索性破罐破摔地放开嗓子叫起来。  
“你和别人上床的时候也这么叫吗？”他感觉身后的冲击节奏变了，同时变更的还有父亲的语气。之前优雅从容的精英不像是在审问，倒像是被人抄了底之后为自己没有底的皮鞋脸红脖子粗地辩解。尼禄意识到这一点的时候差点高兴地笑出声。维吉尔竟然在吃醋。他悬着的一颗心终于算是落了地。他的父亲不光没有忽视他，还超乎想象地在乎他呢。  
“你之前和别人做过多少次，”维吉尔继续用他一贯的语气说着下流露骨的话。他就像一位全程参与了孩子成长的父亲那样了解眼前的男孩儿，快而狠的冲撞屡屡撞在尼禄的前列腺上。大男孩儿酸痛的双臂几乎撑不住自己的身体，尼禄像一滩泥那样瘫在床上。他爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，小腿肌肉一阵阵痉挛，仿佛活了二十年第一次知道什么叫鱼水之欢。他就像一条在风暴中心飘摇不已、随时都有可能倾覆的小船，并且这风暴会永远地笼罩在他头顶上，“我就会操射你多少次，让你半个月下不了床。”  
“尼禄，你是我的孩子。你应当只爱我，只属于我。”

-And if you were my little girl  
-I'd do whatever I could do  
-I'd run away and hide with you  
-I know that you got daddy issues  
-and I do too

“我被你用鞭子抽射一次，又被操射一次。”尼禄躺在撤掉了床单的床上扳着手指数，数到最后无可奈何地叹了一口气，“都怪你，我觉得自己之前约的都是假炮。”  
维吉尔看起来并不拒绝背这个锅。思路清奇的老父亲甚至很自豪：“这次体验你愿意给几星？”  
“给你四星吧，”大男孩儿咂了咂嘴，“龟头责太难受了。我可不想再有下次。”  
面前的男人凑过来，像一名最普通的父亲那样亲吻他的额头，“那你计划什么时候把剩下的一星补上？”  
尼禄打了个寒颤。

END.


End file.
